Mostra o Seu Que Eu Mostro o Meu!
by Laura Kim
Summary: Já dizia o velho ditado: a curiosidade matou o gato...


**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence. ~todoschoram~

**N/A:** Sim, eu sei que é a segunda oneshot que eu escrevo quando deveria estar trabalhando no próximo capítulo de Something, mas eu simplesmente não pude resistir, porque:

1. eu estava entediada; 2. sempre quis fazer uma fic assim; 3. é uma fic ShikaIno, poxa! *-*4. não conseguia tirar a ideia da cabeça

...então, eu sei que vocês vão entender e me perdoar. (L) Espero que gostem!

**Mostra o Seu Que Eu Mostro o Meu!**

- Tem certeza que ele estará aqui? – Naruto perguntou pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez para Chouji. O último revirou os olhos.

- Não custa nada checar. Eles também são amigos, sabe?

O garoto Akimichi começou a se aproximar da residência dos Yamanaka, sendo seguido de perto pelo loiro, que ainda parecia meio duvidoso. Tocou a campainha; nenhum som foi ouvido. "Diabos", ele pensou, "Inoichi-oujisan tem que tomar vergonha na cara e consertar a maldita campainha de uma vez". Chouji não era do tipo que pragueja, mas procurar por Shikamaru praticamente a manhã inteira com Naruto falando incansavelmente ao seu lado não havia contribuído muito para o seu humor. Não que ele não gostasse do Jinchuuriki; mas aguentar um Naruto agitado e ansioso sem nem ter tomado café da manhã fazia com que ele se sentisse um tanto quanto irritado. "Que seja", suspirou, girando a maçaneta tentativamente e erguendo as sobrancelhas em surpresa quando a porta abriu. "Ino, que bela kunoichi você é".

Entrou na casa, sendo seguido pelo outro. Olhou ao redor; ninguém a vista no hall de entrada, nem na sala ou cozinha. Chou franziu o cenho, sentindo-se um tanto quanto desapontado ante a perspectiva de ter que procurar pelo amigo de infância em algum outro lugar, mas ouviu um barulho vindo de cima. Sentindo-se um pouco mais esperançoso, começou a subir as escadas, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que Naruto fizesse o mesmo. Ao chegarem ao andar de cima, puderam ouvir vozes; uma de um timbre mais grosso, soando entediada, e outra claramente feminina, mais alta e alegre.

_Ino e Shikamaru_.

Chouji lançou um olhar vitorioso por sobre o ombro a Naruto que dizia "eu te falei". O loiro limitou-se a revirar os olhos, dando-se por vencido. Aproximaram-se do quarto da amiga; a porta estava entreaberta. Começaram a distinguir as palavras pronunciadas por eles.

- Ino, já disse que não! – veio a voz de Shikamaru, um tanto quanto zangada.

Os dois amigos pararam de andar, surpresos; era raro Shikamaru perder a calma. Entreolharam-se.

- Por favooooor, Shiiiikaaa-kuuuuuuun – Ino pediu, com um tom meloso. Chouji quase podia vê-la fazendo um biquinho. – Uma olhada rapidinha e pronto!

- Tch... Já te disse. É íntimo demais.

- Ah, não é justo! Eu sempre tive curiosidade, Shika!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sempre quis ver, oras. Por favoor, Shikamaruuuuu...

Chouji e Naruto entreolharam-se novamente. Aquilo não podia ser... ou podia... ?

- Só se você mostrar também.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Eu também sempre tive curiosidade de ver você desse jeito.

- Mas você já viu quando nós éramos crianças!

Chouji levou uma mão à boca, em choque. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, aí não vale.

- Por que não?

- Porque nós éramos crianças.

- Claro que vale!

- Ugh... problemática. Claro que não vale. Era diferente quando nós éramos mais novos.

Silêncio. Depois, o som de um pesado suspiro.

- Tudo bem, eu tiro para você ver. Mas isso tem que ficar só entre nós dois, entendido?

- Claro.

Novamente silêncio. Som de alguém se movimentando. Então, uma exclamação.

- Uau! Shikamaru, é enorme!

- É mesmo, não é? – e aqui o garoto soou um tanto quanto orgulhoso de si mesmo. Chouji sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Sim, é maior do que eu imaginava.

- Gostou?

- Sim!

- Agora é a sua vez.

Neste momento Chouji não suportou mais e começou a dar passos para trás, às cegas; esbarrou em uma mesinha decorativa que havia no corredor, fazendo barulho.

- Quem está aí? – veio a voz alarmada da jovem Yamanaka de dentro do quarto.

Usando suas habilidades ninjas, Chouji e Naruto rapidamente saíram do local. Quando Ino escancarou a porta do seu quarto para olhar o corredor, não viu nada; deu de ombros.

- Deve ter sido aquele maldito gato de novo. Não sei por que ele vive invadindo minha casa.

- Você sempre atraiu animais – Shikamaru lembrou-a, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. Ele nunca iria admitir, principalmente para ela, mas achava isso encantador.

Ino torceu a boca, voltando a olhar o amigo. Colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou o encarando durante alguns segundos. Respirou fundo.

- Ok, vou tirar.

A loira levou as mãos ao cabelo e habilmente retirou o elástico que o mantinha preso, fazendo com que ele caísse em cascatas sobre seus ombros. Era realmente enorme, o garoto Nara pensou; e lindo. Ela ficava ainda mais linda com o cabelo solto.

- Hm. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

- É só isso o que tem a dizer? – a resposta que Ino recebeu foi um simples dar de ombros. Ela revirou os olhos, voltando a sentar ao lado do amigo e passando delicadamente os dedos pelos fios de cabelo, agora também soltos, do Nara. – De qualquer forma, nunca pensei que seu cabelo pudesse ser assim. É bonito, Shika.

Shikamaru virou levemente a cabeça para o outro lado, escondendo o leve rubor que invadira suas bochechas.

- Obrigada por tirar o elástico do seu cabelo para mim.

- Hm. Digo o mesmo.


End file.
